Instanto kisu
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Ils étaient seuls, en pleine nuit. Mais c'était si agréable de braver les interdits... [Hikaoru] Slight lemon, allusions aux épisodes 4, 15 et 16.


_Hellowe tout le monde ! _

_Ceci est ma première fic dans la section d'Ouran et je me suis vraiment posé la question de savoir si je la postais ou pas… Pasque c'est la première fois que je m'initie toute seule au –slight- lemon, aux fics rated M et au… twincest. En général, je n'aime PAS le twincest. J'ai d'ailleurs le Elricest en horreur. _

_Mais là, c'est… comment dire ? Oui, l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je trouve les Hikaoru trop mignons. Ptète que c'est à cause de l'image qu'ils essayent de se donner que je trouve que ça leur va bien... Pis comme c'est des jumeaux j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit si « interdit » que ça, parce qu'ils se ressemblent… et puis leurs comportements est pas ce qu'il y a de plus clair et on sent bien un lien très solide entre eux deux… _

_Pis chuis malade aussi j'ai attrapé un rhume, c'est ptète à cause de ça que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce truc. Allez, j'arrête de me trouver des excuses, je les aime tous les deux ensemble et c'est tout. Voilà. Vous êtes prévenus. Libre à vous de ne pas lire, je comprendrais tout à fait. Mes autres fics sont beaucoup plus accessibles donc si vous n'aimez pas celles-ci, vous pouvez toujours vous rabattre sur l'une d'elles…_

_**DISCLAMER : **__Les personnages de Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin, de même qu'Haruhi Fujioka ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Bisco Hatori-sensei. Voilà voilà…_

_Biz Scat_

_PS : Bonne lecture_

**_Instanto kisu _**

« Alors?

-C'est presque prêt, patiente encore un peu...

-C'est pas juste. C'est toujours toi qui le fais.

-J'ai peur que tu te brûles...

-C'est pas une raison ! Je suis plus un gamin !

-Je te laisserai le goûter en premier cette fois-ci, promis.

-Humpf. »

Ainsi murmuraient les jumeaux Hitachiin, assis face à face sur le sol de leur chambre. Un rayon de lune, égaré entre les rideaux, faisait scintiller la cuillère que Kaoru tournait lentement. Tout en faisant tinter le métal sur le rebord de porcelaine de la tasse, il pria mentalement que personne ne les entende.

Les deux jumelles de servante ne savaient rien de ce qui se passait en ce moment dans la pièce et elles seraient bien capable d'aller tout rapporter à Mme Hitachiin. Si jamais leur mère apprenait qu'ils se faisaient en cachette du café de prolétaire, acheté en douce par leur chauffeur mis dans la confidence, les deux frères en étaient sûrs elle ferait un infarctus -au moins- et on frôlerait la crise diplomatique familiale.

Ils avaient fait bouillir une casserole d'eau chaude vers neuf heures du soir. Ils l'avaient ensuite versée, avec mille précautions, dans un « thermos » une invention prolétaire fantastique qui permettait de garder n'importe quel liquide au chaud. Le génie des pauvres n'avait décidément pas de limites.

C'est donc avec le gros récipient de plastique blanc caché sous leurs vêtements et armés d'une petite cuillère et d'une tasse chipée la veille dans l'armoire qu'ils étaient retournés dans leur chambre, attendant le plein milieu de la nuit pour goûter à la toute nouvelle variété de café provenant d'une obscure supérette de quartier.

Bien sûr, ils auraient pu attendre le lendemain pour le savourer en toute tranquillité au Cercle, mais… Les interdits étaient rares à la maison et les transgresser était un de leurs plus grands plaisirs. Surtout avec pour seuls témoins le silence de l'immense demeure, le tic-tac de l'horloge et un clair de lune.

Kaoru leva les yeux sur les prunelles d'or de son miroir à taille humaine. Hikaru était aussi craquant que d'habitude. Peut-être même l'était t-il encore plus avec cette moue boudeuse sur le visage. Kaoru ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

Hikaru ne savait pas réprimer l'expression de ses pensées à la perfection, art dans lequel son frère était passé maître, et Kaoru, comme toujours, lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse lui cacher.

La patience, trait de caractère principal chez lui, n'était pas du tout au goût de son frère. Hikaru n'avait jamais pu attendre plus d'une minute en restant calme et plus d'une demi seconde tranquille s'il savait que quelque chose l'attendait, pour lui. Que ce soit un cadeau d'anniversaire ou un baiser volé promis à la dérobée, cela ne changeait rien. Hikaru imposait ses sentiments avec violence, comme un enfant gâté -ce qu'ils avaient toujours été-, sans se soucier des émotions des autres.

D'une certaine manière il n'avait pas changé. Le récent incident avec Haruhi **(1)** lui avait sans doute ouvert les yeux, mais pas assez pour que l'on sente un véritable changement. Kaoru était toujours triste d'assister à certaines colères de son jumeau sans que, dans un coin de son esprit, l'adjectif « _immature_ » ne clignote en rouge.

Mais en même temps, c'était cette vivacité de caractère qu'il aimait tout particulièrement chez Hikaru. Peut-être parce qu'il ne se la permettait plus depuis longtemps, tout simplement. C'était ce qu'il préférait chez son frère : son côté un peu brutal, une espèce d'énergie pas encore tout à fait canalisée, maîtrisée. Si différent de lui.

Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient en cachette, souvent la nuit, encore plus souvent ces derniers temps, ressemblaient de beaucoup à une bataille dans laquelle Hikaru incarnait le guerrier vainqueur.

La victoire, Kaoru la lui donnait toujours. Et ce n'est que lorsque la fougue de son jumeau s'était apaisée et qu'il s'endormait sur son torse découvert que Kaoru pouvait, lui, apprécier toute l'étendue du tabou de l'inceste. Comme passer sa main dans les flammes rousses de la chevelure d'Hikaru ou y déposer un baiser dont le principal intéressé ne se souviendrait pas, trop occupé à rêver en lui bavant sur le ventre.

Dans un sens, il se sentait un peu comme le protecteur d'Hikaru. Parce que son frère, bien que parfois blessant, ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'excuser. Comme la fois où il avait fallu que Kaoru se blesse pour remporter la chambre à l'hôtel**(2)**...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hikaru avait serré sa main aussi fort : quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que Haruhi avait pénétré leur monde, leur bulle à eux, la main d'Hikaru avait glissé dans la sienne –à moins que c'était l'inverse ?- pour s'y terrer jusqu'à la fin de la journée, jusqu'à ce que leurs jointures soient devenues blanches **(3)**. C'était par contre la première fois qu'il avait murmuré un « pardon » sans fin du bout des lèvres et au bord des larmes.

C'était amusant de voir à quel point les rôles étaient inversés lorsqu'ils étaient au club d'hôtes. Kaoru jouait immanquablement les victimes terrorisées, pleurnichardes et timides tandis que son jumeau était considéré comme le « seme » **(4)** du couple. Lui, pauvre petit « uke » **(5)**, se contentait de subir les humiliations de son frère, en faisant mine de se cacher sous un voile faussement pudique.

Comme tout était différent à la maison... Certes, c'était toujours Hikaru qui était au dessus, lui qui posait toujours sa main sur son épaule, où qu'ils soient, comme un signe d'appartenance, lui qui jouait en premier avec sa langue lorsque leurs bouches se rencontraient, lui qui lui agrippait la taille avec force lorsque leurs échanges se faisaient plus violents...

Mais c'était toujours Kaoru qui avait le dernier mot, lui qui donnait le plus de plaisir (en tout cas, c'est ce qu'Hikaru lui avait dit une nuit), lui qui, par la sagesse de son silence pouvait calmer son frère mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.

L'impatience d'Hikaru, devenue plus palpable au fur et à mesure que le liquide devenait noir d'encre, tira Kaoru de ses réflexions. Faisant tinter une dernière fois la cuillère d'argent contre la tasse pour ne gaspiller aucune goutte, il annonça :

« C'est prêt. »

Kaoru tendit le récipient, le sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Ceux d'Hikaru pétillaient d'impatience, d'envie, et de joie enfantine. C'était uniquement dans ses moments-là, quand ils étaient tous les deux, que son frère laissait apparaître sa véritable personnalité.

« Gourmand. Fais attention à ne pas te brûler, j'ai vu que l'eau du thermos était bouillante...

-Ça va, je sais... Humm ça sent bon... C'est quoi cette fois ?

-C'est nouveau, je crois qu'ils ont rajouté des grains de chocolat dedans… En plus de la cannelle qu'il y avait déjà à l'intérieur.

Hikaru trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et but deux ou trois gorgées avant de se lécher les babines avec délices.

-Huum... C'est encore mieux que celui de la dernière fois...

Il eut un sourire. Un de ces sourires qui leur valait le surnom de « petits diables ». Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kaoru termina sa phrase en lui lançant le même sourire enjôleur :

-... Et on en devient très vite dépendant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement. Mais c'est vraiment bon. Tiens, goûte. »

Hikaru posa la tasse devant lui. Kaoru la regarda un court instant, sans la prendre. Puis, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, il se pencha vers son frère et l'embrassa. Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'Hikaru le désarmait à chaque fois qu'il se montrait affectueux ? Qu'à ce moment précis, son frère lui semblait particulièrement adorable ? Que ses pensées l'avaient entraîné malgré lui ? Parce que, pour cette fois seulement, il s'était autorisé l'audace de son sosie ? Juste parce qu'il en avait envie ? Juste cette fois ?

Il n'avait évidemment pas l'ardeur brusque de son double mais il s'appliquait à déposer sur ces lèvres jumelles un baiser fragile, tendre et caressant qui contenait autant d'espérances. Il caressa d'une main la joue de son frère, l'autre lui soutenant la tête et la lui inclina doucement en arrière au fur et à mesure que leur étreinte se prolongeait.

Les effluves qui les entouraient se mêlaient et les étourdissaient un peu, prolongeant leur désir de rester ainsi un peu plus. Une pensée fusa dans l'esprit de Kaoru : pouvait-on appeler ce genre de baiser « _Instanto kisu_ » **(6)** ?

Après quelques minutes, il descella leur union et recula lentement. Il toussota en baissant la tête, vaguement gêné de l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve :

« Excuse-moi... Je...

-C'était bon?

Encore rouge, Kaoru releva brusquement la tête. Son frère n'avait pas l'air surpris le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, il semblait perplexe et avait penché la tête sur le côté. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Kaoru ? C'était bon ? Le café ?

-... Oui... C'était… encore meilleur que celui de la dernière fois...

-... Et on en devient très vite dépendant, hum ? »

Pouvait-on être dépendant au café bu directement aux lèvres de son frère jumeau ? Si c'était possible, alors la réponse était oui.

Ils se sourirent. Ensemble. Pour toujours. Le monde extérieur pouvait toujours cogner à leur porte, ils ne le laisseraient rentrer que lorsqu'ils auraient envie. Après tout, ils étaient jumeaux... non ?

------------------------------------------------------****------------------------------------------------------

**_Explications et références_**

**1. **Référence aux épisodes 15 et 16 de l'anime, lors des vacances d'été, où Haruhi travaille comme serveuse dans un hôtel tenu par un(e ?) ami(e?) de son père.

**2.** Référence à l'épisode 15 dans lequel Kaoru se blesse au visage... Snif son magnifique visaaaaageuh !

**3.** Référence à l'épisode 5 dans lequel on apprend un peu du passé des jumeaux... Titre : « _Futago wo kenkasuru_ » (Les jumeaux se disputent).

**4. Seme** : (J'ai hésité avant d'expliquer le terme mais bon puisqu'il est mentionné dans l'épisode 4 sans explications et que je n'ai eu la définition que récemment autant en faire profiter les innocent(e)s comme moi qui n'avaient pas compris quand ils ont vu l'épisode...) Dans une relation homosexuelle, le seme c'est celui qui est... au dessus. (On va faire ça soft)

**5. Uke** : Ben... c'est l'autre.

**6**_**. Instanto kisu**_ : Jeu de mots ultra pourri made by moi-même. En japonais, « Café instantané » se disant « Instanto (kohi) » et « kisu » étant le mot japonais piqué à l'anglais « kiss »... Ben voilà. Jetez moi des moules. (... Pourquoi des moules au fait?)


End file.
